<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>TK and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day by SneetchesToo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039427">TK and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneetchesToo/pseuds/SneetchesToo'>SneetchesToo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>911 Lonestar Week [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Adventure, Angst, M/M, bad day, these two cuties</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:35:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneetchesToo/pseuds/SneetchesToo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <span class="u">TK and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day (Tarlos)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <i> “When I tell you to run! I mean run! Not just casually stroll out of a flaming building!”</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carlos Reyes/TK Strand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>911 Lonestar Week [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>9-1-1 Lone Star Week</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>TK and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>* This is for @911lonestarweek, day 4. I’m not really sure what this is because I don’t typically do Action/Adventure. I hope it doesn’t suck too bad!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TK was not having a good day.</p>
<p>And by not having a good day, he meant, having the almost worst possible day of his life.</p>
<p>Not only did he oversleep.</p>
<p>Not only did he not have time for coffee before work because his UBER was thirty minutes late.</p>
<p>Not only had his dad chewed him out about something stupid.</p>
<p>But now, well now he was trapped in a burning building.</p>
<p>But, to make matters worse, he wasn’t alone.</p>
<p>No, his stubborn, hard headed, good for nothing at the current moment boyfriend, was trapped with him.</p>
<p>He didn’t know whether he wanted to cry or scream or disappear.</p>
<p>Perhaps all three would be appropriate.</p>
<p>“Tell me again how we’re supposed to get out of this?” Carlos’ panicked voice broke him from his thoughts and he sighed.</p>
<p>“Well Carlos, perhaps you shouldn’t have come running into the burning building.” He hissed, his fingers balling up into a fist as he tried to control his breathing.</p>
<p>Carlos knew better than to come inside.</p>
<p>It wasn’t safe and he wasn’t dressed for it and it wasn’t his job.</p>
<p>“Well, Tyler,” His boyfriend’s eyes were full of frustration and anger and he was pretty sure the other man wanted to hit something right now, and that something was probably him, “the building wasn’t on fire when I came inside!”</p>
<p>TK chuckled under his breath as he closed his eyes and tried to focus on how to get them out of this building, and alive.</p>
<p>“TK!” His father’s voice calling out over the cracking of the flames, startled him. “Son if you can hear us, head to the back of the house, we’ve got a way to get you out.”</p>
<p>“Great.” Carlos started heading in that direction but TK froze in place. </p>
<p>They couldn’t get to the back of the house.</p>
<p>The staircase had collapsed, blocking their way through, they’d never make it.</p>
<p>“We can’t.” He shouted, watching as Carlos stopped just shy of the rumble he was referring too. “The hallway’s blocked.”</p>
<p>“Then we go around…” Sometimes he wondered how the man was such a good cop when common sense seemed to escape him on the regular.</p>
<p>“We can’t go around you idiot!” He knew that taking his frustrations out on the man wasn’t fair, but he was just so fed up with this shit.</p>
<p>He wanted to go back to bed and try again.</p>
<p>“Ooookay…” Carlos held up his hands as he stopped, turning to face him slowly. “Then what do we do?”</p>
<p>“We need to get out of here.” That was the obvious answer and he couldn’t help but bite his lip when the other man rolled his eyes. “Follow me.”</p>
<p>He didn’t wait for Carlos to respond, or even for him to get moving, instead, he started heading toward the side of the house.</p>
<p>He knew there had to be way into the garage from here.</p>
<p>And he knew the fire hadn’t spread to that side of the house yet.</p>
<p>“TK!” He heard Judd’s voice over the bullhorn this time and he stopped, waiting to see what the man would say. “Man, y’all better get out of there, come on.”</p>
<p>He could practically feel the panic in Carlos double at the man’s words and he took a deep breath before he kept walking.</p>
<p>“We gotta get into the garage.” He saw a door up ahead that was clear of the smoke and he grabbed Carlos, pushing him in front of him as he went. “Go!”</p>
<p>Carlos stopped just outside the door and TK let out a frustrated growl.</p>
<p>“What are you doing?!” He shouted. “Get out of the damn house!”</p>
<p>“Come on then.” Carlos reached for him as he reached out for the doorknob, making it sure wasn’t burning up before turning it slowly. “It’s locked.”</p>
<p>“Move.” He pushed the other man aside and kicked the doorknob a few times, the wood splintering enough around the outside edge that he was able to force it open. “Go! Run!”</p>
<p>Carlos started moving toward the garage door, TK right behind him, when there was a giant boom from inside the house, followed by a wave of pressure and smoke.</p>
<p>“Run dammit!” TK shoved the man ahead of him with both hands.</p>
<p>And then, the world went black.</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>When TK came too again he realized that he was no longer surrounded by smoke and ash and fire.</p>
<p>No, rather, he was surrounded by bright lights and beeping machines.</p>
<p>If this was heaven, he didn’t like it very much.</p>
<p>“He’s awake.” Carlos’ voice was soft and when he felt the other man’s hand wrap around his he felt his heart rate drop significantly.</p>
<p>Well at least if he was dead, he wasn’t alone.</p>
<p>“Los…?” He tried to focus his vision on the man, but everything was blurry.</p>
<p>“It’s okay, I’m here.” He squeezed his hand softly and that’s when TK heard other voices in the background.</p>
<p>He could make out his dad and Michelle, and he thought maybe he heard Judd somewhere too.</p>
<p>But again, he couldn’t see them, and it scared him.</p>
<p>“I can’t see.” He slammed his eyes shut as he let out a frustrated growl.</p>
<p>“You have a pretty nasty head wound son.” His felt his dad’s presence beside him and he let out a sigh when he placed a hand on his other arm. “You’re gonna be out of it for a while.”</p>
<p>“How bad?” He didn’t want to be out of work again.</p>
<p>He had just gotten back into the swing of things.</p>
<p>“At least a week, probably two.” As if this godforsaken day couldn’t get any worse. “You’ve got a skull fracture, it wasn’t pretty.”</p>
<p>He felt like crying.</p>
<p>“You just need to focus on resting right now okay?” He felt a hand against his face that he figured matched the voice that he heard and he couldn’t help but lean into Michelle’s touch. “We’ll leave you two boys alone.”</p>
<p>He wanted to nod his head but the simple thought made everything hurt.</p>
<p>“We‘ll be back in the morning.” He felt his dad press a kiss to his head before stepping away, and suddenly the room was silent.</p>
<p>He squeezed Carlos’ hand, making sure that the other man was still with him.</p>
<p>“I’m here amor.” He squeezed back and TK felt the bed shift a little, his hip being bumped by what he could only assume was Carlos’ leg. “Try and sleep.”</p>
<p>“You’re okay?” The only thing he gave a damn about right now was Carlos being safe.</p>
<p>That had been his only concern in the fire.</p>
<p>That was his only concern in life, ever.</p>
<p>“I’m fine.” He leaned down then, pressing his lips to his cheek gently before letting them graze over his lips. “I’m perfectly fine, thanks to you.”</p>
<p>“Yeah well, the next time I tell you to run out of a burning building,” He felt a smirk come across his face with his words and he knew Carlos was rolling his eyes, “try to actually run, not just casually stroll.”</p>
<p>“Ass.” But Carlos let out a chuckle regardless and TK felt his heart swell.</p>
<p>He loved this man so much it scared him sometimes.</p>
<p>But dammit if he ever got himself into that situation again TK was going to lose it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*Don’t forget to comment!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>